


Hopeless Romantic

by multifandom_stay



Series: Snippets Through Time [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Based in ancient times, Bow and Arrows, Boys In Love, Demons, Dragons, Fancy language to seem ancient, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned courting, Self-Indulgent, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_stay/pseuds/multifandom_stay
Summary: Changbin is a hopeless romantic and a lovesick fool.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Snippets Through Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160075
Kudos: 4





	Hopeless Romantic

The hunter notched an arrow. The air was still, tense. His posture was unwavering yet elegant. His eyes changed, resembling those of a snake, glowing a magnificent gold. He released his breath and with it the arrow, hearing the familiar twang of the fine string and then the instantaneous thunk as the arrow hit its mark. His aim was perfect. It always was. Satisfied with the results, his eyes shifted to those of a human once more.

“Magnificent results!” A cheerful voice called from the forest. Its origin was undecipherable as it echoes melodiously. “Absolutely capital.”

The hunter sighed. “Any part of the tree could have been my desired mark, and so I could have fooled you as only I knew the exact aim I had exacted.”

“But Seungmin-ah, need I remind you that I know you well enough. You never miss. Even that once that you claimed to hate me, drawing and arrow and firing it right beside my ear, terrifying me only for you to hit one who had an intent of harming me. It never ceases to amaze me.” 

“And you praise me too greatly.”

The voice giggles.

“I can’t help but want to dote on you; I wish to do nothing more and nothing less, younger one. Have I not made my feelings clear?”

“You have been blatantly obvious in your feelings towards me, and that paired alongside our courting had granted me no other conclusion other than to understand that you are but a hopeless romantic.”

There was a huff.

“My dear hunter, do you hate me?”

“I don’t see any reason to hate you.” There was an air of amusement that now surrounded the hunter, one that spoke of light jest.

“Then, surely you love me.”

“And if I see no reason to love you?” Seungmin teased.

“You wound me, Seungmin-ah.”

“Then surely I must be powerful to have wounded such a powerful demon - and of such high status too!”

“Seungmin-ah,” The demon whined. “Tell me you love me.”

The hunter laughed, relenting. “I love you, Changbin, you hopeless romantic fool.”

“I’m your hopeless romantic fool.” The voice now sounded clear, free from its echoes as Changbin revealed himself behind Seungmin’s shoulder. “Because I love you, my dragon.” He wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s waist, placing a kiss onto the hunter’s uniform.

“I love you~” He sang.

Seungmin laughed. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this was spontaneous. I've been playing around with this concept and idea in my head, and I finally wrote something. Yay! I hope you enjoyed it and that it gave you a glimpse of what else may also appear in this series. I'm honestly excited for this one because it's different to my other ideas and most of the storyline in my head has been heavily inspired by classical music. Please look forwards to more!


End file.
